


Petals of Innocence

by TheAverageOne11



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Part 3 spoilers, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageOne11/pseuds/TheAverageOne11
Summary: Season 3 Episode 7Alternate Universe in which Nick takes Harvey's virginity to save him from the pagans before Sabrina altered the timeline.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch
Comments: 18
Kudos: 329





	Petals of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I had to...The way Nick looked at Harvey when Robin said "the blood of a local virgin".. Ahh  
> Sabrina continues to be astonishingly well for a show that's made from the creators of Riverdale, which is really making me wonder how they're messing up Riverdale so badly.  
> Sure this season had it's... setbacks... but hey, in terms of the general story it continues to go in a somewhat consistent direction. Which is more than what I can say for Riverdale.

There was something intriguing about the way Nick looked at Harvey when Robin reached the part about the virgin sacrifice in his explanation of the pagan plans for Greendale. Harvey averted his eyes immediately, not wishing to catch his gaze. In fact, he avoided eye contact with everyone. He was the only virgin in the room and everyone knew that. Harvey didn't really know why he was so ashamed of it, but he truly was. It also doesn't help when you realize that your lack of sexual experience is actually a threat to your life.

He had almost asked Roz to do the deed as soon as they healed her. But he found himself stuck. How does he even phrase it? Harvey never assumed that he would have trouble wording a sentence in which he asks someone to fuck him. The brunette found himself conflicted. What did that ritual with Aphrodite even mean? He didn't understand how he possibly couldn't be over Sabrina, he really didn't feel that way about her anymore. Then there was this asshole, Nicholas. He didn't stop eyeing him after the word 'virgin' was spoken, as if Harvey was some sort of abomination. But there was something else in his eyes, something Harvey couldn't read, something that sent him chills.

"We don't have much time, Nagaina has Harvey's scent, we have to relocate again. She can track him down easily." Robin explained.

"Damn right I can" Nagaina's voice was the last thing Harvey heard before he suddenly found himself at his house, and pretty soon the rest of his friends arrived, Nick too. 'Robin's powers' He thought. Immediately Robin started explaining how they weren't gonna be safe for very long. But Harvey had the perfect idea, all he had to do was ask Roz to have sex with him. Which was somehow easier said than done. He was stuttering and mouthing the words for awhile, but nothing came out and it absolutely wasn't helping how Nick was eyeing him the entire time. What the hell was his problem anyway? Before he could conjure up the courage to tell Roz his idea, she suddenly started shaking, like she was cold. 'Oh no.." Harvey immediately recognized the symptoms, it happened again.  


"She must have looked into Nagaina's eyes..." Robin pointed out. "I'm sorry I thought I got there in time" Theo patted him on the back and told him it wasn't his fault. If it wasn't his girlfriend who was about to be turned to stone Harvey would have laughed, because the irony of the situation was just too great. Looks like Harvey was stuck being the virgin sacrifice. He was gonna heal Roz, no matter what it took, hell Sabrina can probably do it when she restores her powers, but right now he had to stay alive, it's the only way Sabrina is possibly going to have enough time to win the throne of hell and restore Roz.

"We can't do anything about your mortal friend right now, but what we can do is make sure they don't get the virgin blood from Kinkle. Now you" Nick said, pointing to Robin "Take your boyfriend and find some weapons we can use across town, we can't keep running forever" Theo and Robin nodded in agreement, but before Robin could take off, Nick gripped him and leaned into his ear "and take your time, I have some deflowering to attend to." He said, and for a second Robin was visibly confused, but then his jaw dropped and he could only nod before grabbing a hold of Theo and disappearing. With that, Nick grinned victoriously and quite maliciously as he turned to Harvey.

That face caught Harvey off guard and he took a step back. But he wasn't going to give an inch that easily "What? Why are you smiling?" Harvey asked nervously, though he tried to hide it as much as he could.

"Nothing, just daydreaming. Go upstairs, We need to protect ourselves too." Harvey eyed him suspiciously but it's like he had any choice but to trust him. In a matter of speaking, he was alone in his house with Nicholas Scratch as a group of creatures were trying to kill them. Quite the déjà vu indeed. He covered Roz with all the blankets he had, kissed her forehead and rushed upstairs to his room and Nick followed.

As soon as he entered his room he was grabbed and shoved flat against the bedroom door with the warlock's body completely covering his own. He gasped and managed to catch the darker haired boy's eyes before he pressed his lips on his own. It was soft, tender and affectionate, not what he expected from Scratch at all. His lips were so gentle and Harvey couldn't help but to kiss back, Nick smiling against his lips. Suddenly remembering whose lips those were, Harvey hastily pushed Nick off of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Harvey exclaimed, brushing his lips with his hand. The warlock just grinned and walked up right in front of him again.

"Well I was being affectionate for your sake, I hear you mortals are into that kind of thing but if you wish I can just stick it in you right away" Harvey was taken aback. He shook his head and tried to back off, but he was right up against the door. Of course he could turn around, open the door and walk out, but that would take more brain cells than he had available at the moment.

"What? No, the hell are you talking about?! I have a girlfriend. Besides, I'm not even-"

"Ugh, you mortals and your prehistoric concept of sexuality. I'm saving your life Kinkle. This is the only way I save both of our asses." Nick pressed his body against Harvey's again, their lips barely an inch apart. "Unless you'd rather rape your girlfriend of course" He added sarcastically. That seemed like the kind of comment that would provoke a punch from Harvey, but he found that he couldn't really argue. The feeling of the warlock's warm breath on neck was intoxicating. Finally he could understand why Sabrina was so obsessed with the boy. But no, this wasn't him. He can't do this. He can't do this to Roz.

His inner turmoil was interrupted by Nick's fingertips on his jawline, caressing it. Then they went down and gripped his neck gently. They looked at each other the entire time, Nick's gaze switching between the brunette's eyes and his lips, his breathing loud and arousing. He was taking his time exploring the mortal boy. He felt Harvey's quickening pulse from his fingertips and it only aroused him further. Nick then let his hand slide down the boy's torso, feeling the muscle beneath the shirt and then he saw something that put a victorious smirk on his face. He reached for Harvey's crotch and gripped his erection, visible through his pants. That resulted in quick gasp from the brunette, sending a shiver straight to his own cock.

"Oh, look at what we have here... Looks like your friend down there really likes me." Harvey averted his eyes, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks. But Nick had other ideas. He gripped Harvey's ass tight and with a strong and slow motion he grinded his crotch against the mortal's, forcing out a delicious moan from the boy. "Ohhh that's right. You like that, huh? There's no need to get all flustered Kinkle, you're a man and you have your desires. You know you want me deep inside you." Harvey met his gaze again, a look of resignation on his face that made Nick's knees weak.

"Why do you get to be on top?" His question had the warlock's cock throbbing even more. He smirked at him, amused.

"Harvey Kinkle... Are you saying you wanna fuck me? 'Cuz that can definitely be arranged." The warlock replied, eyeing Harvey from the bottom up. Then, the look in Harvey's eyes changed. They no longer had the innocent, confused but aroused look on them, but something else. A look Nick has seen many times before. It was the same look they all gave him seconds before making out with him. Suddenly, Harvey gripped his shirt, dragged him a few feet away and threw the warlock on the bed. As Nick landed on the bed, Harvey stripped his jacket and took off his shirt, exposing his smooth, toned chest.

"Strip" The brunette ordered as he got on the bed. Nick was gaping at him, his cock was so hard that it hurt.

"Okay Kinkle... I'm officially turned on." Nick said teasingly, registering the tone in which he ordered him to strip, but not the actual word itself.

"I said strip!" He repeated, leaning over Nick's laying body, balancing himself on his arms. There was no mistaking it, the look on his eyes was pure lust. But Nick wasn't intimidated at all, he had a lot of experience under his belt. He was grinning in amusement, enjoying how wild he was for a first-timer. 

"You're about to become a man Kinkle. If you want my shirt off, you'll just have to take it off" Nick could have sworn Harvey growled then and within just a second he grabbed the hem of the warlock's shirt and with one swift motion and he ripped it apart, exposing the muscular torso of the black haired boy, smooth with just a hint of body hair from his time in hell.

"Oh fuck" Nick gasped. "Come here you sexy piece of shit." He grabbed Harvey by the back of his head and forced it down, smashing their lips together. They melted together, their chests brushing against each other, sending shivers down their spines. Nick was taking his time, letting Harvey control the pace. He didn't want to admit it but he'd grown to care for the mortal. Harvey was not showing any hesitation however, his kisses were hungry and his movements were desperate, craving for contact, wanting more and more of Nick. Their erections were grinding against each other, making the boys moan in each other's mouths.

Harvey broke the kiss and started leaving a trail of kisses starting at his jawline, continuing down his neck, his sternum and finishing at his stomach. He then took off his belt with a single move and proceeded to take off the warlock's pants, leaving him exposed in his underwear, his cock like a sword trying to break free. Then he felt the warlock's grip on his forearms and before he knew it the warlock had flipped them over, with Harvey lying on his back and Nick leaning over him.

Harvey pulled him down for another kiss, his tongue begging for entry. In the meanwhile, Harvey had undone his pants and was now in his underwear. The brushing between their skins became even more needy, their cocks dancing together, craving freedom. Harvey started reaching for his bedside drawer, but the darker haired boy stopped him.

"No need to rush big fella, you're a wild one alright but it's still your first time. Relax a little and enjoy yourself. You're in capable hands. I'm here to please you Harvey" Harvey shivered at the sound of his name. He doesn't think he's ever heard Nicholas call him by his actual name.

"But the pagans, they're-" Harvey started, but his protest was quickly interrupted by Nick.

"It's only been a few minutes Harvz, relax. Let me make you feel good." As he said that, he started kissing his neck. Harvey had always loved neck kissing, it was his favorite. But suddenly he felt something sharp against his skin. Teeth. Nick only gently bit the skin of his neck, but it made Harvey's cock ache. He moaned softly as Nick's experienced tongue worked his neck, making Harvey's head spin. He gave Harvey a sweet peck on the lips and started working his way down. He kissed his chest and then started working on Harvey's right nipple.

"Oh fuck" The mortal boy moaned out, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of Nick's experienced tongue. Then, the warlock's hands moved to Harvey's hips. He looked at the boy in the eyes, who, understanding his silent question, could only nod as consent. With that, Nick took off his boxers, exposing the thick, throbbing member. Nick made a strange noise when it first popped up, almost a whimper, to which Harvey chuckled, slightly flustered by the warlock's reaction. Nick smirked devilishly at him before he took it whole in his mouth.

"Oh my god! Yeah just like that!" Harvey shouted in pleasure. Nothing has ever felt as good as Nick's mouth on his cock. He put his hand on the back of his head, gently grabbing the hair and pushing him down, even deeper. 'This is what heaven feels like' Harvey thought. Nick worked skillfully, licking the shaft and establishing a steady rhythm.

"Wow, even your dick tastes salty Kinkle." Nick teased the other boy, who could only chuckle in response.

"Nick.. I'm really close..."Those words went straight to his throbbing cock. Nick had almost forgotten it was his first time, so he wasn't going to last long. With that, he hastily took off his boxers and using whatever magic he had left he managed to cast a lubrication charm.

"Oh wow... This is really happening... There's condoms in the drawer" Harvey said in between breathes, trying to calm his breathing.

"Condoms? I'm a warlock Harvey. You won't get any diseases from fucking me." He said matter-of-factly. Then he leaned in to his ear and whispered "Besides, I want to feel your dick pulsing before you cum deep in me" This little comment made Harvey's cheeks redder than he's ever seen them, which never fails to make Nick smile.

With that, Nick took Harvey's cock in his hands and aligned it in position with his hole and just like that, he slowly impaled himself on that throbbing mess with seemingly endless precum. Both boys moaned loudly. Harvey felt so good in him, he's never had a cock like his before. It somehow felt completely different to any warlock he's been with before. Probably because Harvey was a mortal. He was very tempted to just close his eyes and ride him into the next morning, but this was about Harvey. Nick just couldn't take his eyes off of him. The way Harvey closed his eyes and seemingly stopped his breathing as soon as he entered him almost worried Nick, but he remembered how he felt his first time and he completely understood.

"How does it feel inside me Kinkle? He said, gasping for breath. It was still one of the biggest cocks he's taken, and he hasn't really taken too many.

"Fucking - Amazing... You're so warm..." He replied, smiling with his eyes still closed. Nick waited a solid minute before he started rocking his hips and riding Harvey. The sounds coming out of the brunette were delicious. After awhile, Harvey lifted himself up, so that Nick was straddling him in his lap and he connected their lips. Slowly Harvey started fucking into him, crashing their hips together, making Nick moan and groan in his mouth.

Slowly but surely the brunette became more and more comfortable with his movements, watching the warlock fall apart on top of him was great help with that. Harvey's release was close, his movements started becoming sloppy and frantic, desperate for release. He gently manhandled Nick until they changed their positions so Nick was on his back again and then he started fucking into him. The overwhelming sensation of Nick all around him, his sweat, their bodies clapping together like two pieces of the same body, the way Nick's hole clenched around his cock, his warm body encompassing him and the sounds Nick was making were otherworldly. With just a few thrusts Harvey was spilling his seed deep into Nicholas.

The noises that the warlock made were intoxicating. The adrenaline after the release hit him and he continued thrusting for a little while longer, finding the other boy's lips for a passionate kiss. Starting to feel a burning sensation in his member, the brunette slowly pulled out, panting and looking at Nick in awe.

"Wow..." The warlock exclaimed. Rubbing gently at Harvey's sides, still lying on his back. "You're amazing Harvey Kinkle." He said, smiling affectionately. It only then occurred to him what the actual purpose of all of this was. "Won't have to worry about any pagan gods sacrificing you anytime soon." He said cheerfully. But Harvey still wasn't pleased.

"That's true, but we're still not finished. I wanna make you cum now." Harvey said, determined. Nick looked at like with complete fascination. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was catching feelings, which was quite unusual for what's equivalent of a hookup. Without any further delay, Harvey grabbed the warlock's cock, aching for release and slowly started working it with his tongue. He licked stripes on it with his tongue at first, tasting it and then he put it in his mouth. He couldn't go as deep as he expected without choking, plus Nick was still pretty big, 8 inches easily. It was a sloppy blowjob, sure, but the warlock didn't care. Harvey knew his limits and didn't try too hard to impress the darker haired boy. But his one attempt at deepthroating that monster was all it took to push Nick over the edge. He gripped the back of Harvey's head and held him in place as he unloaded his seed in his throat, choking the boy on his cock. As the last of his orgasm was licked away by the mortal, Nick grabbed him and kissed him with as much ferocity as he could muster, his tongue licking all over Harvey's mouth.

"Hmm you taste like me." He said teasingly in-between kisses. Harvey just chuckled in response, his cheeks heating up. As the kiss went on it became increasingly affectionate. To spite his best efforts, Nick's affectionate side was coming loose. Just as they broke off, they heard knocking on the door.

"Oh crap that's Theo and Robin, hurry and get dressed." He said as he got up and started looking for his discarded shirt, which he quickly remembered was torn off by the mortal boy. "Oh and I'll be needing a spare shirt if you don't mind." Harvey just laughed in response, making a face that can only be described as 'Oh right, I did that'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! <3  
> Hope you enjoyed it, any comments you have, whether it be about season 3 in general or my work are always welcome :)


End file.
